The present disclosure relates generally to data or voice communication, and more specifically to communication systems that may experience interference.
Communication systems transport information between two points, for example, wirelessly. An access terminal communicates wirelessly with one or more access terminals to transport data, voice or other information. The term access terminal can be used interchangeably with access point or base station, and the term access terminal can be used interchangeably with wireless communication device, user equipment, handset, or mobile station.
Multiple-access communication systems allow using multiple access terminals with a single base station. Further, multiple base stations using at least some of the same wireless media can be arranged in cells or just randomly dispersed. For example, cellular telephone systems arrange their base stations in cell patterns to allow communication with an access terminal to any of the base stations in a seamless way event when the access terminal may be moving. WIFI™ can be more randomly dispersed and may not allow seamless movement between base stations.
Many communication systems today use multiple antennas to increase performance of wireless communication. Such systems are termed single input, multiple output (SIMO) or multiple input, multiple output (MIMO). Each are characterized by transmission and/or reception using multiple antennas that each receive the transmission. Use of multiple antennas can increase the efficiency of the communication system.